Elemental
A list of elemental types: * Fire Elementals * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Water Elementals * Bog Beasts * Tree Ancients * Golems * Conglomerates * Revenants The Elementals are/were the minions of the Old Gods, commanded by 4 Elemental Lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. When the Old Gods were defeated and imprisoned by the Titans, the Titans banished all elementals to the Elemental Plane. Over the centuries, they have been finding ways to return to Azeroth, and now run rampant in many areas, though it's usually only the weakest of their ranks that are able to slip through the "cracks". Ragnaros has been summoned into the material plane by the dark dwarves centuaries ago, and now resides in the Molten Core, though he is but a shadow of his true self there. Some intelligent creatures of Azeroth have found ways to summon elementals and bind them to their will. Human mages are fond of summoning Water Elementals for their brute force and imposing size. The 4 lieutenants, seemingly no longer under the Old Gods' control, are finding new ways to wage war against each other, and it's possible that one or more of their factions are working for the good of Azeroth. Though they fight each other, they still maintain an Abyssal High Council. The elementals seem to have a complex royal power hierarchy. The most powerful elemental beings have titles such as Baron, Lord, and Duke. The closest, most powerful offspring of the Elemental Lieutenants are even known as Princes and Princesses. The elementals are potent and volatile beings of pure elemental energies. Elementals were the beings that once served the Old Gods when they ruled Azeroth. After the fell of the Old Gods, the elementals were banished into the Elemental Plane. They are often used by mages, and other powerful beings as servants and guards. In order to exist on the physical plane, they must be bound by specially enchanted bracers that keeps them under control and intact. If the magic of the bracers is disrupted, usually by prolonged physical or magical attack, they immediately dissipate. There are four types of elementals, each corresponding to the basic elements of the world: earth, fire, wind and water. Each elemental tends to be immune to damage from their element type. Fire elementals for instance, are immune to fire damage. All but the most powerful elementals are mindless beings, who carry out tasks at the whim of their masters. Recently however, more and more elementals have begun appearing on Azeroth, serving an as yet unidentified purpose. =Air Elemental= thumb|Air Elemental Elemental creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. *Attacks are frequently nature-based, and are usually immune or strongly resistant to Nature magic. They also tend to attack faster than other elementals. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Skywall. *The leader of the wind elementals is Al'Akir *The most powerful Air Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Prince Thunderaan. Noteworthy Air Elementals *Prince Thunderaan *The Windreaver *Cyclonian =Earth Elemental= thumb|Earth Elemental Elemental creatures made of the rock, and energy of the earth itself. *Some earth elemental attacks do nature damage, but most are physical. Earth Elementals also have the highest armor rating of the elementals. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as Deephome. *The leader of the earth elementals is Therazane Noteworthy Earth Elementals *Myzrael *Avalanchion *Lord Roccor *Princess Theradras *Rok'Alim the Pounder =Fire Elemental= thumb|Fire Elemental Elemental creatures made of fire elements. *Fire elementals mainly do fire damage. They also often have a damaging fire aura. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Firelands. *The leader of the fire elementals is Ragnaros. *The most powerful Fire Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Ragnaros. *Other leaders include the lesser Firelords, and Fire Princes. Noteworthy Fire Elementals *Ragnaros the Firelord *Lord Incendius *Overmaster Pyron *Pyroguard Emberseer *Baron Geddon *Baron Charr *Blazerunner *Ambassador Infernus *Ragepyre *Hatespark *Blazefury *Heatflayer *Volcanus *Flashfire *Kar the Everburning *Smolderas *Singeslayer =Water Elemental= thumb|Water Elemental Elemental creatures made of water and various other liquids. Some water elementals have become corrupted, appearing green instead of blue. *Water elementals commonly do frost damage. They also often have frost-based spells, like Frost Nova. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Abyssal Maw. *The leader of the water elementals is Neptulon *The most powerful Water Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Duke Hydraxis. Noteworthy Water Elementals *Duke Hydraxis *Hydrospawn *Princess Tempestria *Noxxion *Baron Aquanis Elemental Conglomerates Because the Elemental Plane is a single location encompassing all four elemental forces in a single area, some of the plane's creatures have adapted to more than one region. To do this, they have taken on the aspects of one more more such areas. These creatures are known as "conglomerates". Each kind shares two or more aspects of the basic elemental types. *If a creature shares two elemental aspects they are known as "dual elemental"-type. *If a creature shares three elemental aspects it is known as a "triumvirate elemental"-type. *If a creature shares all four elemental aspects it is known as a "complete" or "primal elemental"-type. *Ice Elementals are conglomerate water and air elementals from Frostland of the Abyssal Maw. Noteworthy Conglomerate Elementals *Lokholar the Ice Lord ("ice" elementals are a conglomerate of water and air elementals from Frostland). *Garr(Garr is a type of Lava Elemental an elemental conglomerate of fire and earth types) =Magic Elemental= thumb|A mana fiend Magic-based Elementals are not true Elementals, as are Fire, Earth, Air, and Water elementals; they were never a part of the Old Gods' armies. They exist in Azeroth as physical manifestations of pure arcane magic, or even of mana energy itself. Sometimes, they can also be Shadow-based, as is the case with Voidwalkers. *Magic elementals commonly do arcane damage or Shadow, depending on their base form. =Bog Beast= Bog Beasts are Elementals that looks like swamp monsters. You can find Bog Beasts in Teldrassil (Timberlings), Wetlands (Fen Dwellers and Fen Creepers), Tanaris (Thistleshrubs), and Swamp of Sorrows (Swampwalkers, Mire Lords and Tangled Horrors). =Tree Ancients= Tree Ancients are Ancients who can be fought in the game. You can find Tree Ancients in Felwood (Irontrees),Ashenvale (Withered Ancients and Crazed Ancients) and Stonetalon Mountains (Blackened Ancients and Charred Ancients). =Golems= Golems are elementals who can look like Mechanicals. They can be found many places, mostly around Dark Iron Lairs. You can find them in Darkshore (Cracked Golems),the Badlands (Siege Golems, War Golems and Stone Golems) and in the Searing Gorge (Heavy War Golems). The Harvest Watchers, who are Mechanicals, the Ghouls, and Earth Elementals can be named golems. *'See Also:' Elemental Invasions, Elemental Plane Category:Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Creature Types